Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing optical lens assembly, an image capturing unit and an electronic device, more particularly to a photographing optical lens assembly and an image capturing unit applicable to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a lens structure with less lens elements. Due to the popularity of mobile terminals with high-end specifications, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers, wearable apparatuses and car cameras, the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical systems increase significantly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical systems.
Other conventional optical systems with traditional arrangements of the lens elements are developed to provide wide field of view and sufficient incident light for improving the image quality, but are unable to satisfy the requirement of compact size. Therefore, the conventional optical systems cannot simultaneously satisfy these requirements of high image quality and compact size that are needed for the present compact optical systems.